


I'm Broken Up (But I Love You Anyway)

by Lilith_Valdis



Series: Mock Those Who Feed Us [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Get the google translate ready kids, In thoughts, Lilith really loves him, Literally written over the course of two hours, Mentioned death of a spouse, Probable misuse of the Russian language as a whole, Sex, She just has a problem with saying it in English, brief angst, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 11:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12770310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_Valdis/pseuds/Lilith_Valdis
Summary: Lilith Valdis has a roundabout way of showing adoration, and Theodore Monifore is tired and has issues.





	I'm Broken Up (But I Love You Anyway)

**Author's Note:**

> So, to start this off, I think there is a few things you should know in order to understand. 
> 
> Lilith Valdis was married to southerner named Johnny Roberts between the years 1952-2016, and he left her thereafter for a descendant of his first love. 
> 
> Theodore Monifore, whom belongs to a friend of mine without an account (and was used with their permission,) had a husband of around four hundred years die in a hit and run.

Lilith hummed, shifting through the largest of the paperwork piles on her desk, and tapping her bright red heels against the tile floor, in tune with a beat only she could hear. A growling noise followed the motioned, making her glance down at the figure gagged at her feet. She raised an eyebrow in response, lips curving up into a smile as she nudged at Theodore’s chest with the tip of her shoe. 

“Calm, _Голубка_ , we’ve barely been at this for a few **hours**. Surely the great Theodore Monifore can take more?” The man snarled what she figured was an insult that could make paint dry, and she laughed freely in response, dropping her pen in order to pat at his sweat-soaked hair. 

“You’ll give in, _Голубушка_. You always do.” He began to squirm, biting deep into his gag, and glaring at her with fierce eyes that said _good luck with that_. She smiled back, seemingly amused, and leaned back in her chair with a sigh befitting a sullen teenager. “I suppose it’ll pay off to have patience, if only this once…” 

She cracked her fingers in a purposeful way, getting a cringe from the man at her feet at every pop. “Ah, excuse me, _Принцесса_ , am I making you uncomfortable?” She rolled her shoulders, and let out a small breath. He made a snarling noise behind the gag, and thrashed a bit, making her press down more purposefully. “ _Non, petit,_ none of that nonsense.” 

The atmosphere abruptly went stale at that, and Theodore stopped struggling when all the air rushed from his lungs. _Petit_. She had called him _**petit**_. Lilith had only called one man _petit_ in her lifetime, and it was most certainly not him. Lilith swallowed, her throat suddenly feeling like it had closed up, and stared down at the stiff-as-a-board man at her feet.

“Do-” She let out a uncharacteristic cough. “Do you want to tap out, _маленький доктор_?” Theodore seemed to come back to himself briefly, huffing behind the gag at the god-awful term of endearment, before shaking his head as much as he was able. No, he couldn’t afford to look weak in front of _her._

Maybe if it was Daniel- He cut the thought off before the cavern in his chest could open any wider, trying his hardest to focus on the bright red of the bitch’s heels, so different for the rust-red that had bled from-

Thankfully, for his sanity, Lilith chose that moment to get with the program, leaning forward to grab a riding crop she had stolen from Mitsy for this occasion. She cleared her throat once again, trying to lure her vocal cords back into the seductive tone she had lost with her blunder of words. 

“ _Птица_ , can you be good for me?” She pressed an unforgiving heel point to the inside of his thigh, smiling when he let out a hiss. She may be unable to voice her, _uhem, feelings,_ sober, but she could give her little doctor this. 

 

Theodore had started breathing heavily through the gag, shaft refilling after it had flagged from the onslaught of thoughts he tried to keep behind him. He could focus on this, the way the Queen’s eyes were less unforgiving than normal, the red of her perfectly formed nails, how glasses were sat in a pretentious way on her nose. 

He nudged closer towards her, impatience getting the better of him, and then there was a sting of pain from her lashing out with the crop. She had managed to hit him on the side of the ribs, a subdued smirk curving her lips, the ache making him buckle towards the floor with a muffled moan. She pressed the tip of her heel between his shoulderblades to keep him where she wanted him, her smile turning colder at the stubborn toss of his head. 

“No, no, _no, маленькая шлюха_. You stay where I want you, and you take what I every so kindly give you, and you say ‘thank you, ma’am, may I have more.’ You don’t simply do what you want, and expect me to _give in_.” She leaned down, and gave a hard yank of his hair once she was done, making his back arch in an attempt to avoid getting hair pulled from his scalp. The moan she received this time was louder than the last, and she gave a soft laugh at the flash of desperation that flitted across his features. “Oh, does _моя симпатичная шлюха_ like that?” She gave another yank before releasing him, Theodore slumping to the floor without the grip on his hair to hold him up. 

His eyes were fluttering and she could see his mouth working behind the gag, either trying to gather his composure, or to sway her to have a bit of mercy. She found neither option acceptable, and sat up in her stiff chair, sighing when her back cracked in response. She was faintly aware of wetness between her legs, dull tingles of pleasure shooting up her spine when she shifted to sit up straight. Ah, no matter. She would deal with herself soon, and no one could quite blame her for her arousal if they too saw the sight sprawled before her on the floor. 

Theodore look a mess, hair askew and lips stretched in an obscene way around the gag, spit dripping down his chin to splatter on her nice wooden floors. She had the absent thought to make him clean it up later while she watched, raising an eyebrow when she noticed his _subtle_ grinding on the floor. She smirked, and neatly ran her fingers through his hair, undoing the gag while she was at it. She pulled it from his mouth, his lips red and raw from the friction of him previously biting at it. “Oh,” She crooned, and sounded much crueler for her efforts. The sound of her voice made Theodore jerk to a stop, forehead falling forward against the floor to hide the fact he was now biting his lip. “ _Oh, довольно доктор, красивая шлюха_ ,” She pressed her sharp nails under his chin after she had shifted down further, forcing his head up so she could take in his expression. She swiped a thumb over his lip, smoothing out the indentations his teeth had caused, and tisked. “None of that, _птица_. I’m the only one allowed to do that.” He looked a bit dazed, the stinging pain from her nails digging only encouraging the engorged prick between his legs. If she didn’t do _something_ soon, he may commit homicide. _Consequences be damned_ , he thought, sounding a bit hysterical, even to himself. 

She tapped his chin twice, being sure to slide her fingers down briefly to trace his jugular, and pulled back, uncrossing her legs as she went. She sprawled back in her chair, legs opening in a way that would be utterly embarrassing in company, especially due to the short dress she had chosen for the day. She smiled at Theodore in a sweetly mocking way, sliding her hands down to caress her own thighs. “Come here, _домашнее животное._ ” 

His knees were going to hurt like a bitch once this was over, he knew, but he could fully say he couldn’t care less in this moment. He scooted forward in a clumsy fashion, the laugh Lilith released at his expense making him turn red, and he mumbled an obscenity under his breath. He settled between the Queen’s legs, his head level with the reason there were spatterings of liquid on her inner thighs. He breathed in deeply, the musky scent making his nose wrinkle in a bit of distaste that he didn’t have the time to dwell on. She placed a hand on his head, yanking him forward, making him release a muffled yelp. “Put that pretty mouth to good use, _маленький._ ” 

He gave a shuddering breath through his nose before flicking his tongue against her clit, to which she gave no real reaction. He lapped at the wetness that was steadily dripping into his mouth, the only sign she was interested in what he was doing in the slightest. His hands rose to paw at her sides, but quickly withdrew them when she flicked at his knuckles with the forgotten riding crop. He nuzzled his face deeper, and he could feel the wetness covering the bridge of his nose, disgust heavy in his stomach that he tried to ignore. He dug in deeper with his tongue, teeth scraping at the outside of her folds, making her hiss and tug at his hair. His hands hooked around the outside of her thighs, pulling himself up so he wouldn’t be drowning. That would be a horribly embarrassing way to go. 

He could feel her pressing at his scalp with one hand, and could hear the steady tapping of one of her shoes on the ground. Then, he heard the tell-tale scratching of a pen on paper, and he froze, his insides lighting up with both rage and arousal. She felt him pause, and tapped at his forehead with her pointer finger. “Oh, don’t stop on my account. I’m simply trying not to fall asleep.” He knew his face was redder than her heels at this point, and something in him snapped a bit. 

_Oh, she was bored, was she? He could fix that._

He pulled her closer to him by her thighs, heard her intake of breath when she suddenly slipped forward, and buried his entire face into her cunt. He nipped at the outside of her entrance, and lapped at the walls that were squeezing incessantly on his tongue. His nose nudged at her clit, and he heard the whimper she let out, caught off guard by the sensation. She had started to pant, and both of her hands were tugging at his hair. 

“A-alright,” She said, sounded breathier than was probably healthy. “You can get off too, _моя прелесть._ ” She shifted her legs in a way not to disturb his progress, and placed one between his own, positioning it so that he wouldn’t have to shift all too much. He pressed his member against the offered leg, it now being his turn to pant into the juncture between Lilith’s thighs. He let out little cries every so often as he grinded down, the sounds sending pleasure shooting up Lilith’s spine. 

A final lap at her clit, and Lilith swallowed as her orgasm washed over her, slumping back in her chair in a less-than-graceful way. She sighed tiredly, and pressed more insistently against Theodore’s shaft, more than ready to start coddling him once he was finished. She gave a tug at the hair that was falling onto his temple, and he was burying his face into the side of her thigh with a choked off scream. 

He was pulled back from between her legs soon after, a handkerchief being pressed against the his chin to wipe away a mix of spit and juices. He could hear her quiet humming of a song he hadn’t heard before, and he couldn’t get his mouth open enough to ask. He was nudged back until Lilith could stand comfortably, the dress falling to cover any evidence that would have given away what had just transpired. The only thing showing she had been doing anything other than paperwork was the lazy, satisfied look on her face, and the pieces of hair stuck to her forehead with sweat. 

She lifted him with barely any thought, ducking through the open doorway that lead to her bed chambers. He was briefly sat down at a bedside chair so she could shimmy out of her heels and dress, and he was incapable of doing much else besides letting his head loll back. She retured soon though, and made quick work of striping him to the nude. She was muttering as she did so, and of course it was in a language he didn’t understand. 

“ _моя любовь, моя жизнь, мой прекрасный маленький доктор, как я обожаю тебя,_ ” She was saying, and produced a wash cloth to wipe down the mess on the both of their thighs. “ _Если я посмотрю на тебя достаточно долго, мое сердце, несомненно, убьет меня от счастья, которое ты принесешь мне, мое сладкое сердце_ ,” He was picked up as she rambled, and the crinkle of sheets was all the warning he received before he was laid down on a luxuriously soft mattress. “ _Если бы ты любил меня, мое сладкое, мое сердце, вероятно, умерло бы от шока, что ты мой_.” 

“What are you saying?” He managed to mumble out once she had settled next to him, an arm thrown around his waist. “How pretty I look when I’m on my knees? How much of a _whore_ I am?” He sounded more bitter than he had intended, but being tired tended to loosen his tongue. He heard a quiet chuckle against the curve of his neck, and huffed when she only tightened her arm around his waist. 

“You’ll find out eventually, _Мой красивый, умный доктор_.”


End file.
